hackSign Truth Lies Within : Holly
by DJ-Sai
Summary: Subaru getting her feet wet in the depth of the caves and battling off monsters for EXP points, she meets p with Tsukasa, who then teachers her not only how to battle, but also how to be loved, and not hide her true feelings.


Accessing The World Login Page, Please wait. 

Loading...

Welcome to The World, Thank you for playing.

Login: Tsukasa

Password:

Mac Anu, City of Water.

Out of the spinning Chaos gate appears, Tsukasa. Tsukasa looks about, in his usual way, checking to see if anyone he knows is waiting there for him. "I guess it is safe to say I can play alone today, without worrying about anyone." Tsukasa started walking toward town intersection, thinking about where to head first, the health shop, weaponry, or maybe spells?  
Tsukasa finished up at the shops, and headed back towards the chaos gate, ready to head out. "Oh! Tsukasa! Please wait for me!" Tsukasa turned his head around, seeing that Subaru is running towards him, full speed. "Hi Subaru. Is something the matter?" Tsukasa said, shocked to see her online at this hour. "Oh, Tsukasa, I need to level up, but I can only level up in the higher level areas, and I don't have anyone stronger with me. Will you please help me?" Subaru looked at him in the eyes, almost like a cry for help, but only a question to help her level up faster. "Of course Subaru. I'll be glad to help you out. Besides, I have an idea about where we can go." Tsukasa smiled and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards to the gate. Omega Tested Fossil's Great Seal. "You ready to go, Subaru? This is a hard area, and I need you to stick close."

Upon warping into the area, Tsukasa and Subaru both opened their menu's and equipped some items, Fairy's Orb, Elixir, potion, sprite ocarina, water scroll, thunder scroll.

"So, where are all the monsters?" Subaru asked, uncertain on deciding to be scared or happy. "They will come, we are in a safe zone for now, let me make sure I know the way to the dungeon." Tsukasa said, pulling down a map from the menu, checking to find the nearest dungeon where they can fight the easier monsters. So, it's straight ahead, and then a left. I'm sure it will be better for her to level up there.

Tsukasa grabbed Subaru's hand lightly and headed straight, avoiding any monsters in their path, then he took a left, stopping at the entrance of the dungeon. "You okay to go in? Be careful, these monsters are level 30, a few levels higher then your own. Just be careful." Tsukasa said, with an almost worried tone. "I should be okay, I have a lot of potions on hand, so I can heal when I need to. "

Tsukasa and Subaru stepped into the dungeon, looking about carefully for traps and monsters. "There's one, Subaru. He is level 28, think you can handle him?" Tsukasa said, pointing at the monsters whirling golden symbol straight ahead of them. "I should be okay. Just back me up if you think you need too." Subaru said, with an almost happy tone, almost, giddy.Subaru lunged towards the monster, ax head facing the monsters gate, and with one slash, Subaru took 30 HP out of it. The monster slashed at her, but did nothing. Subaru used a combo of slashes and hits, and took the last of the HP out of the monster, making her gain, 40 EXP. "I did it!" Subaru said, giddy and laughing like a child. Suddenly, a chest forms from the monsters remains. "Should I open it?" Subaru said, with an anxious tone. "Of course. You defeated the monster, so you should open your chest." Tsukasa said, smiling. Subaru stepped up to the chest, and opened its lid. Gold shining light came from inside it, and as the light cleared, Subaru picked up the item with her finger the thumb. "Huh? What is this? Holly? I don't think anyone user has ever gotten this as a treasure, or if they did, they might have been too embarrassed to report owning it. Here Tsukasa, you have it as a memory of our little date/adventure." Subaru said, as she placed the holly's end in behind his ear and hat, while the rest of it hanged from his hat over his ear. Tsukasa blushed and stared into Subaru's eyes. "Uh, Thanks I guess. Shall we be leaving? You did gain some EXP. " Tsukasa said, still blushing. "Sure. I need to get off soon anyways." Subaru said, grasping Tsukasa's hand and blushing as they got up, and warped out.

They both appeared at the gate, and Subaru left to go to save up and log out. "Good night Tsukasa." Subaru said, waving to him from the gate. "G'night, Subaru." Tsukasa said, still blushing sitting at the steps before the warp gate.


End file.
